The Flame and the dagger
by Spenzer Seiketsu
Summary: Maes ha estado reflexionando sobre la relacion de roy y ed, ahora se ha dado cuenta de lo que realmente siente por el alquimista de la flama
1. Capitulo 1

Nota: los personajes de full metal alchemist no son míos son propiedad de Hirumu Arakawa yo solo los utilizo para fines de entretenimiento.

Este es mi primer fanfic espero que les guste y si no, se aceptan insultos y/o amenazas XD

Ah….y perdonen si tengo faltas ortográficas o si por las prisas tengo errores de tecla nnU, recuerden que apenas voy empezando así que probablemente mejore….¬¬U

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Flame and Dagger**

**Capitulo 1**

Me encontraba como siempre dando vueltas por el cuartel, así era como muchas veces conseguía información extra sobre algunas cosas de la milicia.

Pase por la oficina de Roy e intente ignorar el hecho de que conversaba con Edward Elric, pero aun así decidí entrar a saludar ya que tenía una duda que me perseguía desde hace ya algún tiempo.

Entre a la oficina de el coronel y salude a ambos - **¡¡¡HIIII!!!-** les grite aquel saludo con gran entusiasmo.

-**Hola Hughes-san**- me contesto el joven rubio con automails.

- **¿Qué quieres Maes?** – me pregunta Mustang algo molesto por la interrupción.

- **¡****A****h! Es que los vi en la oficina y decidí venir a saludarles****, además tengo fotografías nuevas de Elysia-chan y quería que las viera Ed****¡mira! Edo-kun ¿no es linda?, sí mi niña es hermosa**** w ****-**intentaba que el joven alquimista se fuera, ya que necesitaba hablar con mi viejo amigo y, funciono aquel muchacho simplemente se fue y me dejo solo con Mustang, ahora podría hablar tranquilamente con el.

**-¿Tu no tienes algo mas importante que hacer Maes?-** me pregunta en tono sarcástico o mas bien a su manera "amable".

**-T****engo que hablar contigo Roy-** le digo en tono un poco más serio

**-¿S****obre que?-** me contesta con un poco de interés

**-S****obre Edward Elric…-**cuando me disponía a terminar la frase el me contesta de manera algo explosiva.

**-****¡****¿Qué?¡****…!¿algo malo le pasa a Hagane?¡-**su rostro se veía algo preocupado

**-No te preocupes, quería decirte, además de preguntarte otra cosa, que el esta bien, aparte tu sabes que si conozco algo malo que le haya pasado a el te lo hare saber de ****eso no tienes que estarte preocupando, si sigues así se te caerá el cabello y perderás todo el poco atractivo que tienes – **claro no todo lo que sepa de el se lo diré ,yo se que los hermanos Elric no quieren que el se entrometa, aparte de todo ,se preocupa demasiado y ya no quiero que haga eso.

Mustang se había enojado un poco por mi ultimo comentario pero aun así me agradeció.

**-Roy¿te acuerdas que hace ya algún tiempo te pregunte algo?-** decido cambiar de tema con esta pregunta y hacerle la definitiva la cual esperaba que me aclarara aquella duda que tenia.

**-****no…-** la verdad no sabia o no recordaba si se lo había preguntado pero, aun así, lo hice.

**-bueno… si no lo recuerdas te lo volveré a preguntar… ¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por el alquimista de acero?, dime**- le pregunto confiado de lo que el seguramente respondería.

**- porque… Es un tonto irresponsable que siempre me mete en problemas por sus tonterías- **alguien que no lo conociera pensaría que era cierto lo que decía pero yo no, sabia que mentía, pero de nada sirve decirlo ya que el no lo aceptaría.

**-Oh****…****esta **** bien…-** simplemente me fui, yo sabia que a Roy le agradaba el mayor de los Elric...

Le agradaba demasiado…

Yo diría que le gustaba…

Siempre se preocupaba por el…

Siempre estaba dispuesto a ayudarlo…

Pero…

¿Por qué me sentía enojado con el hecho de que Mustang se preocupara por Edward Elric?...

Acaso…

Yo…

¿Estaba celoso?...

No lo se…

O quizás no quería aceptarlo…

Cada día veía a Roy conversando con Hagane…

El alquimista de acero y el de la flama…

Muchas veces sentía que hablaba más con el que conmigo…

Aunque yo, muchas veces lo hice entrar en razón cuando le hice aquella promesa…

La guerra de Ishball se había terminado Roy regreso como héroe de guerra, pero se arrepentía de todo aquello que había hecho…

Después de esa vez el se puso muy mal…

Se intento suicidar al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho, pero lo detuvieron y seguía con el rencor a si mismo…

Se volvió alcohólico, fumaba, no durmió bien durante un año…o mas bien no podía…

Inclusive trato de realizar un tabú de la alquimia "la transmutación humana" pensando así que enmendaría todo lo que hizo bajo las ordenes de su superior.

No se mucho de alquimia pero, hasta yo se que no debes intentar revivir a los muertos.

Le hice ver que no todo era su culpa que el solo recibía ordenes del Fürer, además yo ya le había dicho que si no quería participar en combate debió haber pedido un trabajo de oficina al igual que yo…

Desde esa vez, Mustang tomo una decisión muy importante…

Convertirse en Fürer para que lo mismo no volviera a pasar…

Así yo también tomo mi propia decisión le ayudaría desde abajo, a subir de rango, yo siempre detrás suyo, mantendría un perfil bajo …

Sería su escalón para que el alcanzara su sueño…

Desde aquella vez…

He cumplido mi promesa…

Y, la seguiré cumpliendo, porque a el, lo aprecio mucho…

Es mi amigo…

Pero…

¿es verdad que es solo mi amigo?...

¿acaso no siento nada mas por el?

Yo se que lo quiero…

Pero…

¿Acaso sentiré algo mas profundo?...

¿Lo amare acaso?...

Pensé que casándome me olvidaría de ese sentimiento…

Pero…

No lo hice…

Quiero a mi Familia…

A mi hija y a mi esposa…

Glacier es una buena mujer y mi hija es hermosa…

Pero Roy….

Siempre ha tenido algo que me agrada…

Exactamente no se que es…

¿Su carácter fuerte?

¿Lo sínico que puede llegar a ser?...

¿Su forma de hablar?...

No lo se…

Sigo reflexionando sobre esto en mi oficina, veo la fotografía de mi hija y a un lado suyo la de cuando yo y Roy éramos jóvenes.

En ese entonces Roy era un poco menos cerrado y yo la verdad cambie muy poco.

Como pasa el tiempo…

Mientras yo recordaba viejos tiempos, mi nueva asistente Sheska me avisa que tengo una llamada

**-¿Alo?-**contesto el teléfono

**-soy ****yo**** Mustang****, Maes**** que te parece si vamos al bar después del trabajo**** , necesito hablar contigo-** la voz de mustango se escuchaba algo triste, sabia que algo malo debió de haberle pasado.

**-si claro-**le respondí**-solo le avisare a Glacier y le encargare unas cosas a mi asistente-** no me negaría, tenia que apoyarlo aunque yo sabia que solo era un amigo para el…

**-entonces nos vemos en el bar de siempre-** después de decir eso colgó…

No me esperaría lo que pasaría después de esa noche en el bar…

* * *

Fin del primer capitulo ya se que los deje :

¿¿¿¿Qué¿Acaso nos dejara con solo eso?

Jeje…perdón pero cuando uno no tiene mucha inspiración no puede seguirle bien y yo quiero que quede mas interesante el segundo cap….en el cual habrá….

NO SE LOS DIRE!!! Buajajaja….

Cof…cof… ¬¬

Bueno, bueno …

Me emociono uu

Deben de pensar :

(agreguen aquí insulto) es su primer fic y ya piensa k es lo máximo que se cree?!!

Pero bueno si no les gusto me disculpo y les prometo que voy a mejorar n-

Cuídense y dejen reviews con mas de 5 subo otro cap nn

Solo les diré algo solo serán aproximadamente 3 o 4 capítulos porque la verdad quiero que sea corta o al menos que me emocione ¬¬U

Cuídense y … opinen!!

nn

atte. Spenzerchan


	2. Capitulo 2

* * *

Hare unas aclaraciones antes del segundo capitulo uu

A partir de este capitulo escribiré cosas sobre la historia del manga (lo notaran en una parte del fic) ya que la historia en el manga cambia a partir del tomo 7…

Eso es todo creo…

Y…como ya saben la historia de FMA es creación de Hirumu Arakawa, yo solo tomo prestados los personajes con fines de entretenimiento, yo no gano nada con esto mas que la satisfacción de k les guste la historia nn (además de hacerle propaganda a FMA XD)

Gracias a los que dejaron sus comentarios.

Para ustedes es este fic!! nn

Atte. S. Seiketsu

* * *

Capitulo 2

Ya se había acabado mi turno, así que me disponía a ir con Mustang.

Desde el breve momento en el cual habíamos conversado por teléfono lo notaba algo extraño.

Su tono no era el habitual, se escuchaba algo melancólico, así que debía investigar que pasaba.

Saliendo de mi oficina me detiene Sheska, mi asistente, una chica bastante inteligente y muy hábil para recordar cosas a la cual me agrada molestar.

¿Qué pasa Sheska? –pregunte-

Hughes-san…aquí esta lo que me había encargado…-me entrega varios archivos y copias de algunos libros y otros datos-

Gracias –le dije con una sonrisa- pero por el momento no los necesito, entrégamelos mañana hoy tengo que salir, avísale a mi esposa que llegare tarde y por favor búscame un poco mas de información, la esperare aquí mañana temprano.

¿Me pagara extra por hacer eso?-me pregunta un poco emocionada.

¡!Mira!! ¡Una foto de mi hermosa hija Elysia! ¡¿Verdad que se ve muy linda jugando con su osito? ¡…!! si papá es muy afortunado de tener a esta niña tan linda ¡¡ w…te la puedes quedar…-le entregue la foto y simplemente me fui, yo se que a Sheska no le agrado que le pagara con una foto pero, me agradaba hacerla enojar de vez en cuando…

* * *

Al final solo la ignore y camine hacia el bar, este no estaba muy lejos así que no tarde mucho en llegar.

Entre, y lo primero que vi fue a Roy sentado en la barra, me senté junto a el y pedí algo para beber, no tenia idea de lo que luego pasaría.

-Roy… ¿porque me has traído aquí? Y… ¿Por qué precisamente después del trabajo?...-le pregunte.

-Ya te lo había dicho… Necesito hablar contigo y este es el único lugar que se me ocurrió para conversar tranquilamente.-Mustang tomo de nuevo su vaso con whisky y bebió un poco.

-Y… ¿De que quieres hablar?...-le dije en tono serio.

-¿Por qué nunca me quieres decir nada sobre lo que pasa con los Elric? Y ¿Por qué tampoco me dices nada sobre tu investigación?- Había dicho aquello en un tono tan serio y con algo de enojo que me hizo decirle la verdad sobre el porque de las cosas.

- Ya te lo había dicho antes Roy, te preocupas demasiado por Los Elric y además te pienso ayudar, pero no involucrándote, para que tú puedas subir de puesto sin ningún problema- Tomo mis lentes, los limpio un poco y me preparo para recibir la respuesta de Mustang.

-Esta bien que me preocupo por los Elric Maes, pero…

Me preocupo más por ti…

Eres mi mejor amigo…

Y no te quiero perder…- Mustang había dicho eso con tanta franqueza…

Pero…

Me di cuenta de algo…

Que en verdad el nunca sintió algo mas por mi…

Solo me vio como amigo…

Al que ve como algo mas es a…

Edward Elric…

- Gracias por preocuparte por mi Roy –le sonrío, pero en mi interior se que el nunca sentirá lo mismo…

O eso era lo que pensaba…

Seguimos conversando de otras cosas, del trabajo, la vida cotidiana…en fin…

Pero…

En mi interior seguía dando vueltas lo que había dicho Mustang…

* * *

Roy ya había bebido demasiado…

Estaba comenzando a decir incoherencias y la verdad yo ya había bebido lo suficiente.

-Roy… ya tenemos que irnos…-le dije al verlo en aquel estado ya que Roy no es ese tipo de borracho que se pone alegre y comienza a hacer tonterías, no, se estaba poniendo cada vez mas melancólico recordando su pasado…

La guerra de Ishball…

-¿Por qué lo hice?...dime Maes… ¿Por qué mate a tantas personas?- en su cara se veía el dolor de haber hecho tales cosas, yo solo lo trataba de reconfortar.

-No fue tu culpa Roy, tú solo lo hiciste por las órdenes que te dieron los superiores…- le dije.

Como me duele verlo así…

Mustang siguió lamentándose y, nos teníamos que ir, Roy y Yo teníamos que trabajar a la mañana siguiente.

Así que lo lleve a su casa, caminamos hasta aquel lugar, a el cual, antes iba con tanta frecuencia…

Durante el camino continuo diciendo mas cosas y dijo algo que pensé nunca diría.

-Todo me Pasa a mi Maes… - comenzó a decirme con algo de lagrimas en los ojos

- Primero Ishval, luego la persona a la cual Amo se casa y tiene una hija…

Acaso…

No puedo ser Feliz Maes?...

Edward…

No llena el hueco que tú dejaste…

Por eso…intento solo verte como un amigo…

Un buen amigo solamente…

Porque…

!! Yo se que tu solo me ves como eso!! ¡¡Solo como un amigo!!- dijo eso con tanta desesperación…

Me dolía…

Y a la vez, me hacia sentir feliz…

El sentimiento era mutuo…

* * *

Me amaba…

Pero…

Era verdad, ya estaba casado y, aunque quisiera estar con el mi responsabilidad era estar con mi familia…

- ya llegamos - le dije como si nunca hubiera escuchado lo ultimo que había dicho.

- Pasa… - aquella era una petición que quería negar pero aun así entre a su departamento.

Entre y Roy cerro la puerta me miro seriamente y me pregunta:

-Maes... ¿Que es lo que sientes por mi?...no te dejare ir hasta que me contestes… -en su cara se veía que hablaba en serio.

-yo…- no termine de dar mi respuesta cuando el me beso… era algo que estaba esperando desde hace tiempo, pero, no quería aprovecharme de el y menos sabiendo que Roy estaba ebrio. Me separe de el y lo vi a los ojos, me di cuenta de que lo que había dicho con anterioridad era cierto…

Me amaba y con aquel beso lo había demostrado…

-Me correspondiste Maes… entonces sientes lo mismo por mi... ¿verdad?... – me miro como nunca antes me había mirado… una mezcla de ternura, cariño y lujuria…

Algo que no sabría explicar bien…

-Si… también te amo Roy… pero…-coloco su dedo sobre mis labios y me pidió que guardara silencio.

-Shhhh… solo será una noche, quédate solo esta noche…lo poco que queda de esta…-

Me beso de nuevo, esta vez con pasión. Luego comenzó a besarme en el cuello, la sensación era indescriptible, poco a poco comenzó a desabotonar mi uniforme, mi saco cayo al suelo seguido del suyo, luego comenzó a desabotonar mi camisa…

Mi pantalón…

Muy pronto le seguiría el juego…

Las caricias y los besos, cada vez subían más de intensidad…

En poco tiempo quedamos desnudos…

El blanco cuerpo de Mustang era hermoso, su rostro estaba un poco ruborizado…

El tiempo paso lentamente, o para mi eso parecía… quería disfrutar aquel momento en el cual lo tenia para mi solo….

Disfrutaba de aquellas caricias, aquellos besos, aquellas sensaciones que yo tanto deseaba obtener de el…

No quise tener aquel placer para mi solo así que comencé a acariciarlo delicada mente.

Me encantaba sentir su blanca piel cerca de la mía, olerlo… probarlo… comencé a lamer levemente su pecho y el se estremecía de placer...eso me agradaba mucho.

Las caricias con mi lengua comenzaron a recorrer su cuerpo… comencé con su pecho…su abdomen…Pronto llegue a aquel lugar prohibido y lo acaricie levemente para luego introducirlo Poco a poco a mi boca.

Roy gimió con suavidad, mientras yo recorría su virilidad con mi lengua, aumentando cada vez de ritmo, los gemidos que emitía Roy eran cada vez más fuertes hasta que no se contuvo más y exploto en mi boca, yo saboree aquel regalo con algo de lujuria ,El alquimista me tomo de la cara y me beso con pasión.

Roy estaba listo al igual que yo…

Poco a poco fui entrando en el, se quejo un poco al principio pero luego a ambos nos invadió un profundo placer mientras comenzaba a moverme.

Las embestidas aumentaron al igual que el placer…

Hasta que llegamos al clímax…

Estábamos exhaustos pero felices…

Nunca espere que mi deseo se cumpliera que Roy fuera solo para mí por un instante…

Un instante muy preciado para mí…

Nos recostamos en la cama y el me abrazo, yo le correspondí a aquel gesto y nos quedamos dormidos…

TODO PARECIA UN SUEÑO…

UN HERMOSO SUEÑO DEL CUAL NO QUERIA DESPERTAR…

* * *

Ya era de día y me digne a despertar. Seguí recostado por un momento, sentía una presencia a mis espaldas y pensé que era mi esposa, tome con cuidado mis lentes que estaban sobre un buro a un lado de la cama y voltee para ver a mi acompañante…

No era mi esposa…

Era Roy…

- entonces no había sido un sueño…- me dije

* * *

El seguía durmiendo, no quise despertarlo, así que me levante con cuidado de la cama y comencé a vestirme, creo que el no se había dado cuenta de que me fui y preferí que así fuera.

Ya era tarde y necesitaba ropa limpia y un baño. Camine hacia mi casa y toque la puerta, mi esposa me abrió y me sonrió.

-Maes… ¿Por qué llegas hasta esta hora? …pensé que te había pasado algo… ¿en donde estabas?- me preguntaba algo preocupada…pero no le podía decir la verdad…

- Estaba investigando algo, perdón por no haberte avisado- le dije tranquilamente.

- oh…ya veo…bueno que bueno que regresaste con bien a casa- y de nuevo me sonrió…

Me sentí un poco culpable, después de todo es mi esposa. Ella se fue a la cocina y comenzó a preparar algo para la comida y yo subí las escaleras para tomar un baño, y mi hija que estaba en su cuarto corre hacia mi y me abraza, le acaricio la cabeza y le pido que siga jugando, y le digo que su papi va a tomar un baño, ella solo asintió con la cabeza y se fue a jugar.

Y me metí a bañar… la culpa fue opacada por las obligaciones, comencé a recordar lo que tenia que hacer, simplemente Salí, me puse un uniforme limpio, comí algo y regrese a la oficina para continuar con mi trabajo…

Para ayudar a Roy…

Infinidad de documentos…

Infinidad de permisos…

Papeles que me llevaban a más papeles…

Hasta que finalmente encontré algo en los archivos del cuartel…

-La guerra civil de Ishval… La sublevación de Lior… y… Vaya… ¿Quien se hubiera imaginado?… tengo que decirle esto al comandante y al presidente cuanto antes...- había encontrado algo muy importante… tenia que decírselo a los mandatarios del país…

Cuando escuche que alguien cerraba la puerta del cuarto en el cual me encontraba, una mujer con un vestido bastante revelador y un tatuaje extraño en su pecho.

-Encantada de conocerte… o tal vez debería decir…Adiós…- me decía aquella mujer en tono amenazador.

- …… bonito tatuaje señorita… -le dije con un poco de preocupación.

- sabe mucho teniente coronel Hughes…- entonces las uñas de sus manos crecieron, ella alcanzo a atacarme, hiriéndome en mi hombro derecho pero yo alcance a lanzarle una de mis dagas, la cual impacto en su frente y salí como pude de la habitación.

- Demonios… - camine lo más rápido que pude por el pasillo, sujetándome mi hombro herido. Finalmente llegue donde se encontraba la secretaria que cuidaba la puerta de entrada.

- oh… teniente coronel Hughes… ¿otra vez va a presumir a su familia por teléfono?... ¡¡Teniente!! ¡¡Esta sangrando!! – me dijo muy preocupada-

- no es nada… tomare prestado el teléfono… para llamar al presidente...- tenia pensado hablarle a el presidente, pero me di cuenta de algo… - siento haberte molestado…- y colgué el teléfono.

-¡¡Teniente coronel Hughes!! – ella traía entre sus brazos un botiquín medico, pero no quería involucrarla, simplemente me fui y busque un teléfono publico para hablarle a otra persona…

- ¿diga?..Aquí el cuartel general de la zona oeste-

- ¡¡comuníqueme con Roy…digo con el coronel Mustang!! – le dije a la operadora bastante apurado.

- lo sentimos no nos esta permitido conectar líneas ajenas al ejercito para…- no deje terminar lo que la operadora iba a decir, estaba muy apurado.

- ¡soy el teniente coronel Hughes de la capital! ¡¡Es una emergencia!! ¡¡por eso me estoy comunicando desde afuera!!- le dije con todo el nerviosismo posible.

- por favor diga su clave- me dijo.

- maldición esto es muy molesto!! – busque con desesperación entre mi saco una pequeña libreta donde tenia la clave y sin darme cuenta tire una fotografía que se encontraba guardada ahí-… mi clave es…¡¡ tobillo, azúcar, olivar, ocho, cero, cero!!-

-clave confirmada, por favor espere unos instantes…-

- ¡¡dese prisa!! ¡¡ El ejército corre peligro!!- mientras esperaba sentí cierto presentimiento, sentí como si alguien estuviera detrás mío y así era…

- cuelgue el teléfono, Teniente coronel Hughes…- aquella voz me sonaba familiar, era la subordinada de Armstrong, quien me apuntaba con un revolver.

- vamos…cuélguelo…- me decía de manera amenazadora.

- sub-teniente Ross….no, no eres ella… ¿Quién eres?...- le dije mirándola de manera sospechosa e intentando no mostrarme intimidado.

-¿Cómo?...soy la sub-teniente Ross… nos vimos muchas veces en el hospital.- me decía muy segura de si misma, pero ya la había descubierto.

- la subteniente Ross tiene un lunar bajo su ojo izquierdo – le dije, estaba muy seguro de mi memoria, yo sabia que ella no era Ross.

- oh… así que era eso…. Se me paso un pequeño detalle…- y sonrió de una manera algo diabólico, luego paso su mano por su rostro y el lunar apareció debajo de su ojo.

- ¿así esta mejor?- me decía sonriendo sínicamente.

-¡¿Qué?!... pero que demonios pasa…esto parece un sueño –me decía muy alterado por lo que acababa de ver.

-si , es una pesadilla , tu ultima pesadilla, y todo por ser tan despierto teniente coronel Hughes- me decía mientras yo estaba de espalda intentando pensar claramente.

- feh…no te emociones…tengo alguien que espera a que regrese… ¡¡no puedo morir aquí!!-saque una de mis dagas y estaba dispuesto a atacar y al voltear, vi a alguien a quien no pude atacar…

Al parecer la extraña criatura tomo la forma de la persona con la cual Salí en la foto que se me había caído…

Era alguien a quien yo conocía desde la academia, alguien a quien yo estaba dispuesto a ayudar, aun y a costa de mi propia vida…

-¿No me vas a atacar?... Maes…- la extraña criatura había tomado la forma de el… de Roy… y entonces disparo…

-Maldito monstruo…- le dije mientras caía por el impacto…

Poco a poco me desangraba mientras yo recordaba lo que había pasado…

Lo que había descubierto…

Lo que por fin pude confesar…

Roy…

Perdóname por no haberte ayudado lo suficiente…

Perdón por no haberme mantenido con vida…

Perdóname por no regresar a tu lado…

La ultima imagen que vi fue el…

Estoy feliz por ello…

Aunque no haya sido el verdadero Roy Mustang…

Mi cuerpo caía al suelo y mientras eso pasaba cerraba mis ojos poco a poco ya para nunca despertar…

* * *

A partir de aquí la narración en primera persona correrá a cargo de Mustang ya que…Maes…TT…

Bueno…continuemos con el fic…

disculpen el extraño comportamiento de la autora...snif...

* * *

El teléfono aun no había sido colgado y por fin me avisaron que tenia una llamada, así que conteste

-tiene una llamada desde una línea publica del teniente coronel Hughes, de la capital.- decía la operadora.

-otra vez Hughes?...esta bien tomare la llamada – decía de muy mala gana.

- ….-

-soy yo…te viso que no te escucharé si comienzas a decir cosas de tu hija de nuevo…-decía algo molesto.

-….-

-¿?...- del otro lado no se escuchaba nada y se me hizo algo sospechoso.

-Hughes...

¿estas ahí...

¡Hughes!

!!Oye¡¡...

¡¡Hughes!!-

El teniente coronel ya había muerto… era demasiado tarde y no pude hacer nada para salvarlo…

El funeral se realizo al día siguiente de su muerte, todo el cuartel estaba de luto…

Hasta el Fûrer vino al funeral…

Varios soldados cargaban el ataúd de Maes…

Muchos estaban muy dolidos por su pérdida…incluyéndome…su hija y esposa estaban inconsolables…

-Mami…. ¿Por qué están enterrando a papá?... ¿Por qué lo entierran esos señores?...- decía Elysia… en pleno funeral.

-Elysia…- decía la esposa de Maes mientras con su pañuelo se cubría su rostro cubierto de lágrimas

-No…no puede ir a trabajar si hacen eso…-

-Elysia…-entonces Glacier abrazo a su hija pero ella aun seguía llorando, para que no enterraran a su padre…

-Papi siempre tiene mucho trabajo…no,¡¡ no lo hagan!!- decía inconsolable la hija de Maes.

Esto termino de traerme a la realidad… además de yo había otros que lloraban por Maes…

* * *

Fui el ultimo en irme del funeral…

Tenia que quedarme un poco mas con el…

Ya que la ultima vez no pude hacerlo…

-Doble ascenso por morir en cumplimiento del trabajo… General de brigada Hughes ¿eh?... me habías dicho que siempre me apoyarías desde abajo… ¿como vas a hacerlo ahora que eres mi superior?... idiota…- le decía a su tumba, intentando cubrir mi tristeza.

-coronel… ¿no va a volver? Ya esta refrescando…- me decía Riza algo preocupada, ella sabia lo que yo sentía por Maes y en cierto punto me apoyaba.

-si enseguida… - le decía a la teniente Hawkeye

-Los alquimistas somos gente horrible…en este momento una parte de mi arde en deseos de desarrollar la teoría de la transmutación humana…creo que ahora entiendo cuando esos muchachos intentaron revivir a su madre…- continúe diciéndole a Riza…

Era la verdad…

Tenía pensado revivirlo…

Pero creo que era mejor así… Edward me había dicho que aquella cosa no era su madre…

-¿se encuentra bien coronel? – me pregunta Riza algo preocupada.

-vaya…a comenzado a llover…- le decía a Riza mientras me ponía de nuevo el sombrero.

-no esta lloviendo…- me contesta.

-te equivocas…Llueve…- decía mientras una lagrima rodaba por mi mejilla…

Ya no me podía contener…

Acababa de perder a Maes…

El era a la única persona que había amado y aunque no pudiera recuperarlo…

Lo vengaría…

Fin………

* * *

Creo k este fic estuvo muy cortito me disculpo si no les gusto, pero si les gusto dejen reviews

y gracias por los k lo leyeron nn

en serio se los agradesco y por ultimo

VIVA FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST!! YEAH!!


End file.
